The Hearts Desire
by wickedcreature
Summary: it was just a regular day for Shania and her friends, except for the fact that they were in a different time, going to school with the parents of their friends and an ex professor. nothing out of the ordinary at all, until people start to realise that they're not from 'around here'. should be simple to fix, right? Sirius/oc Remus/oc may change the rating, but not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

Name: Shania (Sha-n-i-ah)Rain Dumbledore (Adopted)

Year: 6th - 16

Time: 1995

Blood Status: Half breed (Grandmother was a mermaid, Grandfather was a Centaur. Yeah I know, it's complicated)

Friends: Courtney Midnight, Christopher Oswald, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, The Weasley's, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegod, Everyone but Slytherins, Death Eaters and Voldermort (they should all go die in a hole!)

Bio: Hello, I'm Shania! My nick name varies, but is currently Shanks! I'm part Centaur, part mermaid and a witch. I'm a 6th year at Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore is my adoptive father. I became an Animagus in my 3rd year and took on two forms. My main form is a black Labrador while my other form is a slightly smaller than average white and black tiger. For these reasons my friends have given me lots of nicknames (some utterly terrible!) and I have managed to make an awesome family despite being adopted and living in a castle. I'm a bit of a flirt and a tease and usually have a new boy toy every 1-3 weeks. Um…. Yeah, that's about it.

Animagus forms: white tiger, black Labrador


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Oh Shit!

*Rains POV*

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! OMG! You've grown!" I exclaimed as I pulled the golden trio into a hug

"What about us?!" two almost identical voices asked.

"Fred!" I hugged him. "George!" I hugged him, and then smirked at their shocked faces.

"How did you know?!" They asked.

"I've always known, Fred has an extra freckle on his cheek, and your voices are different" I smiled.

"No one else has ever noticed" Fred said slowly.

"I'm very observant. Now where's Ginny?"I asked. They pointed to a spot behind me and I saw Ginny talking to Luna.

"Luna! Ginny! Come give me a hug!" I said running towards them.

"Shania! I missed you!" Ginny exclaimed.

I started pulling my trolley towards them, but suddenly started to feel dizzy and my sight and hearing suddenly went fuzzy.

"Shania? Shania! Are you okay?!" I could hear someone yelling, but it still sounded fuzzy and far away.

"Shania!" that was my godfather, Mad-Eye (Alastair) Moody, who I had stayed with for the summer. Slowly my vision and hearing returned to me, and I looked around to see that all my friends and the people I considered family were crowded around me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Umm… Well, you were walking towards Ginny and Luna when you just kind of collapsed and your eyes went all unfocused. But you didn't pass out or anything!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah… I couldn't really hear much either…" I said, and then turned to look at Moody. "What do you think happened?"

"I have an idea, but I'm hopping I'm wrong" he growled. "I'll have to discuss it with Albus."

"Yeah… I'm sure dad will want to know" I mumbled, worried.

"Anyway, we all better get on the train before it leaves without us!" Luna Exclaimed.

"Oh, Courtney and Chris will be waiting for me! I have to go! See you guys soon!" I shouted as I started racing away. I didn't have to worry about my trunk because it was shrunken and sitting in my bag.

•••••••••••••••

"Sorry I took so long. I collapsed for some reason. But I'm better now!" I exclaimed, as I closed the compartment door behind me.

"Umm… Okay! As long as you're okay!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I have no idea why it happened!" I said, confused.

"Well, Courtney and I were just discussing how close you have gotten to the remaining Marauders" Chris said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Shut up!" I blush as Courtney giggled. "Oh, and Courtney's not interests in a certain werewolf who is twenty years her senior!" I muttered sarcastically and then smirked as she flushed.

"That's not funny!" She exclaimed.

"Exactly! Anyway…" I trailed off as I noticed my bracelet start to glow. I looked up and saw the same thing happening to Chris and Courtney's, which matched mine.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"I-I don't k-know" I stuttered looking fearfully back down at the bracelet.

I quickly sat down to make sure I didn't collapse again and looked up to see the compartment spinning, but my friends and I were just sitting there, not moving. Courtney was frowning down at her bracelet and Chris was looking around curiously.

"Umm… just to make sure, incase these bracelet's are somehow portkey's or something, do you both have your trunks? And where are Marley and Whelp?" I asked quickly, grabbing my gorgeous tiger stripped kitten, Tigger.

"Yeah, the trunks are in my bag-"Courtney began.

"And Whelp and Marley are asleep inside my jumper" Chris finished, patting his stomach area that now seemed to be moving. After he said this his and Courtney's eyes began to appear to be going out of focus.

"Okay, that's good then…." I said, and then everything went black…

•••••••••• *Sirius's POV* •••••••••••

"So… Remus how was your holiday?" I asked, and then gasped in surprise as a boy appeared out of nowhere.

He appeared to be around our age, muscular but slightly bigger, had blue eyes and short golden, curly hair. He was wearing clothes I'd never seen before in any shop and had something – or maybe something's – moving around under what I assumed was a jumper.

I had just managed to get my wand out – so had Prongs (James), Wormtail (Peter) and Moony (Remus) – when a girl suddenly appeared in Moony's lap, again seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. She had long, straight brown hair that went to her hips, storm blue eyes, tanned skin and appeared to be on the short side. She, like the boy, was also wearing strange types of clothing I'd never seen before and was clutching a small bag to her chest.

Before I had a chance to jump up off my seat, a girl appeared in my lap as well. She had long, dark chocolate lose curls that fell to her bum with a silver streak so bright it seemed almost white, bright green eyes, pale skin, curves and was taller than the other girl, though it was hard to tell with her sitting in my lap. She, like the others, was also wearing strange clothing.

"Umm… I don't want to be rude or anything, but… who are you?" the guy asked.

"We could ask you the same thing" Prongs mumbled.

"Oh, umm… I'm Courtney Midnight" the blue eyed girl said. "And this is Christopher Oswald and Shania Dumbledore" she introduced, indicating to each of her friends as she said their names.

"So… who are you?" Shania, the girl still sitting in my lap asked, but I noticed she said it as if she didn't want to know the answer. Like she was scared.

"I'm James Potter" Prongs began, and I noticed the three of them share a significant – if not sad – glance. "And this is Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius black" he finished, pointing to each of us just like Courtney had done.

"So… how'd you get here?" I asked. As soon as I spook, Shania turned in my lap so she could look up at my face. As soon as I saw her face completely, my breathe caught in my throat. She was lovely, in a unique, unsure of herself, kind of way.

"Would you mind telling us where here is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Hogwarts Express, of course" Peter said, as if it was obvious, which it was.

"Oh, and what's the date?" she asked, still looking at me.

"September the 1st, 1975. Why?" Remus replied.

"Oh, Fu-" Shania began.

"Shania! Watch your mouth!" Courtney shouted.

"I can't watch my mouth. It's under my nose" Shania smirked.

"Smartass" Chris laughed.

"Leave my ass out of this!" Shania exclaimed.

I couldn't help it. I simply couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing, and almost immediately the other Marauders joined in. the three stopped bickering and looked at us. The girls still hadn't moved out of Remus and I's laps.

"What? What's so funny?" Courtney asked, wide eyed.

I looked at her, then at the other wide eyed girl who was in my lap, looking at me as if I'd just sprouted another head. I realized they seriously didn't know what was funny.

"You three just had a whole conversation that started with the date and ended with her ass" I stated, grinning and pointing to Shania.

"Your point is…?" Shania asked, looking confused.

"Wait, is that a regular occurrence?" prongs asked, looking surprised.

"Well, yeah" Courtney said, still looking confused.

"Umm, okay. You guys are going to be heaps of fun to hang out with!" prongs exclaimed, and I could tell he actually meant it, and I had to agree with him.

"Don't get to use to us, we might not be around for much longer" Christopher mumbled.

"Well, if that's true, Imma go find myself a snog buddy" Shania smirked, climbing out of my lap and walking out the compartment, then disappearing down the corridor.

*SHANIA'S POV*

young Sirius Black is cute, sexy and seems funny. He has a twinkle in his eyes that he doesn't have in the future.

Crap. Shania! Don't you dare start liking that player.

Now to go find someone to take my mind off him.


End file.
